


Home Alone

by RedTailTerritory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailTerritory/pseuds/RedTailTerritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted was some time home alone to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Maximum-Overboner!

Living in the skeleton household was a bit trickier than it should be. Sleeping on a couch is fine and easy for a few days, but when you haven't masturbated in over a month you start to develop a need you can't fulfill.

You tried to take care of this need in the bathroom, but every time you did, a nervous knock on the door and concerned, "ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?" would always make you stop early to prove that you are, in fact, okay.

Eventually you decided to wait until Papyrus had left for training with Undyne, nestling yourself under a blanket on the couch. With the TV on to cover any noises you might make, you start to paw at yourself through your pants. However, thankfully before you got too lost in your ministration, a low and grumbling voice came out of nowhere, whispering in your ear, "hey there. whatcha doin'?"

You started to plan it out. You would make sure to find the loop holes in the brother's schedules so you would be left home alone. Sans didn't leave his room often except to go to work. You'd figured the times that both the skeletons would be out of the house.

Normally you didn't like to be in the house alone, but this need became aching. On the off chance that Sans came home early from work, like he often did, you decided to creep into Papyrus's room. Taking a towel, you knew there could be no way he could tell that you'd been in there.

Stepping into the room you were met with a faint smell that could only be described as 'Papyrus'. You didn't even think that skeletons have a smell yet here you were being surrounded by a smell that instantly brought the taller skeleton to mind.

Laying down in his bed, with the towel carefully spread out underneath you, the smell was even stronger. A barrage of images flooded your mind of the skeleton with his hand down his pa- wait. Were you just fantasizing about Papyrus? Yes, and the realization of that made your need even stronger.

Pushing the thoughts aside, you'd have to think about them later, you began to disrobe yourself. Dipping your fingers down between your legs - _fuck_ it felt good to be doing this again. Fingers pumping in an out of you, you keened into your touch. Breathing hard you were again brought back to the smell that intoxicated you.

Now you began thinking of the skeleton's hands replacing your own. Soft moans slipped out of your mouth as you realize that it was _exactly_ what you'd wanted right now. A low heat began to churn in your stomach, you moaned a bit louder.

Sucking in another breath, you hear a faint squeak. Your eyes shoot open as you immediately sit up, attempting to cover yourself, _was someone there_? Heart pounding in your chest, you take note that no one was in the room. Heaving a sigh of relief you flop back down on the bed and your fingers work back at getting that heat to coil in your core.

You thought back to your previous musings. Wondering what his hands would feel like gripping your thighs, or scratching at your hips. Wondering what the different bumps of the joints in his fingers would feel like plunged deep inside you.

You'd taken note of no one in the room, but you'd failed to notice that the door was open a crack with a towering figure peeping in. You did however notice the sound of muffled whining.

Sitting up again, you look and notice the door.

"Papyrus! ... How long have you been standing there?"  
"OH UM. D-DON'T STOP ON MY ACCOUNT. I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING IT'S JUST. I CAME UP HERE BECAUSE OF THAT _SMELL..."_ his grip on the door frame tightened, and he further hid himself from view.

"What smell?" you asked.

" _THAT_ SMELL. _YOUR_ SMELL." he whined, looking you over.

You still didn't know what he meant, so you sat there, thinking. Before you had time to register the door opened more, Papyrus crawled onto the bed in front of you. His fingers gracing your knee brought you back.

"CAN I?" he asked hesitantly, but before you could ask for clarification you felt a warm prodding at your entrance. A curious finger tracing the skin around it, scratching lightly.

You realized it stopped when you moaned. Covering your mouth with your hand, you opened your eyes to look at him. Except, you weren't met with the innocent curiosity you'd expected. You were met with a confident smirk and heavy lidded eyes.

You opened your mouth but your questioning words were stuck in your throat as you watched him reaching over you. As he slowly make his way up your body, you couldn't help but stare at the straining tent in his pants.

With hands planted on either side of your head, Papyrus stopped to drink you in. A chuckle blossomed from his chest as he brought his mouth close to your ear.

"I KNOW I TOLD YOU NOT TO STOP. HOWEVER, I THINK INSTEAD, I'LL BE TAKING OVER FROM HERE." he whispered lowly.

Before you could protest you felt him grind his hips into yours, hot breath ticking your ear as a low groan caused your hips to twitch.

"EAGER, ARE WE?" he chuckled as he continued to dig the front of his pants into your sopping cunt. He pressed the side of his skull into yours, moaning into your ear.

Reaching down to undo his pants, your wrists were caught in a death grip and forced above your head.

"NOW NOW. DON'T LOOK SO BLUE." He said, snapping with his free hand.

Suddenly your entire body felt weighted. While you could see his hand leave your wrists, you couldn't move. You didn't know what was going on but fuck this was hot.

He began grinding the front of his pants into you again, you could feel the cold dampness on his pants undoubtedly caused by your own wetness. As his hips continued to thrust against yours, the hand not supporting him roamed. First reaching to squeeze your ass, then gripping harshly into your side.

His thrusting picked up speed as he began to bite down on your shoulder, muffling needy whines. God you were close.

"Papyrus," You whined, "I'm gonna-"

"FUH- _FUCK_." He growled, pressing flush against you, grinding harder.

Your breathing became heavy pants as needy whines became wanton moans. Before long you could feel his thrusts falter every now again before he grit his teeth and worked harder. Suddenly the heat coiling in your cunt burst, sending shocks of pleasure throughout your body with his name on your lips.

But he didn't stop there. He continued grinding, stretching your orgasm out precious seconds longer.

"I'M GONNA," he cried, "I'M GONNA CUM IN MY PANTS."

His incessant thrusting pushing it from pleasureful to painfully pleasurable, causing you to spasm. All at once his frame held rigid, his hips thrusting erratically as trembling moans spilled into your ear.

He collapsed on top of you, both of you reduced to heavy panting. After a moment, he'd rolled off you and onto his side, pulling you close. Turning your head, you noticed you'd suddenly felt lighter, and that you could move again.

Before you had time to ask what he meant earlier by your smell, you heard soft snoring. Sure enough, the skeleton cuddling you had fallen asleep. Pressing a soft kiss to his brow, you nestled yourself into his embrace, telling yourself there would always be time to ask later.

\-------------

You weren't sure how long you'd been asleep when you heard the front door slam open.

"papyrus? are you home?" The door slammed closed and you could hear feet rushing up the stairs. "bro, are you ok? i've tried calling your cell and you aren't picking up."

Oh god. Sans was home. This ought to be an _interesting_ conversation. You cringe inwardly, unable to prepare yourself, let alone awaken Papyrus, for the storm that was about to blow into the room.


End file.
